Til the End of Time
by luvforever
Summary: A dying teenager moves to a small town to live with her father and tries not to befriend her new classmates. She meets a handsome boy from the local tribe and starts to fall for him, but tries to push him away because she knows she's dying.
1. Chapter 1

Til The End Of Time

Chapter 1

Sometimes in life, when you know you are going to die, you take chances, and make reckless choices, I should know...

I walked into the small classroom, trying to blend in. I laid the paper I was carrying on the teacher's desk and tried to disappear against the wall while I waited for whatever introduction the teacher would inflict on me. To my great surprise and pleasure the teacher just pointed to an open desk and asked me to be seated.

I walked back towards the empty desk and was grateful the desk happened to be next to the only student who wasn't staring at me like I had 3 heads. I knew this was going to be hard, but as hard as it was, it wasn't nearly as bad as my last school had been, there students had stared at me for a completely different reason.

I sat down and took in the faces of the students around me. I tried to be as discreet as possible, but with all eyes on me, the students watched as I took them all in. This was going to take some getting used to, being the new girl.

After what felt like forever, the school day finally was over. I was exhausted and was ready to head back home to take a nap. I hated being so tired. I climbed into the car my mom had purchased for my 16th birthday and drove to my dad's house.

****

I had just moved in with my dad over the summer. He lived in the small town of Forks, Washington. My mom left my dad when I was an infant and moved to Jacksonville. I grew up in Jacksonville and spent one week during the summer with my father in Forks. I loved Forks. I enjoyed being alone, and Forks felt like one big comfortable blanket, it was just so peaceful. I didn't come often because my mom was overly protective and hated that my dad was a workaholic and left me to do things on my own. She was always so worried I'd get hurt or lost, of course, none of her protective behavior did me or her any good, I was still going to die. I had been diagnosed with a cerebellar astrocytoma, I had a cancerous brain tumor.

****

I walked into my dad's house and went to lay down in my room. My dad had given me the room on the first floor, fearful that as I got sicker, I'd be too weak to climb the stairs. He'd even taken some of his savings and built me my own bathroom. I laid in bed, letting my mind wander as I thought about my first day at Fork's High.

Most of the students had been nice. Thankfully here at Fork's none of the students were aware of my condition. That's why I had left Jacksonville. While my school there had been large, it is amazing how quickly a student body can learn the latest gossip. I had spent five months watching as everyone else around me changed. My friends, people I never met, people I didn't even like, started to treat me differently. They started to baby me, to look at me with pity in their eyes. It was awful. And I'd go home only to watch my mom have that same look. She constantly looked like she wanted to cry.

I had finally had enough. I was tired of being the "sick girl" and I needed to escape. I felt so awful for leaving my mom, but after I talked to my dad, and had him vow not to tell a soul in Fork's except for Dr. Cullen about my disease, I begged to come and stay with him. Dr. Cullen would be taking care of my medical needs, but otherwise, just me and my dad knew about my illness here in Forks. I needed it that way.

I woke up and realized it was still fairly early in the evening. I got up and went to my desk to check my email. Sure enough there were several messages from my mother. I wrote her a quick update on my first day and assured her I hadn't changed my mind and went out to the kitchen to find something to eat.

My dad was pretty well off. He had been a partner in a law firm in California when he and my mother had met. When they got married he moved to Forks and started a law firm in Port Angeles. Turns out my mom didn't like being alone in a small town, and after two short years of marriage, my mom and dad divorced. My dad enjoyed Forks and continued to live here after the divorce. My dad was seeing a woman named Grace who lived on the Quilette reservation and they had been pretty serious for about a year now, I met her last summer when I came to visit, but they hadn't taken the "big" step yet.

I found some frozen pizza in the freezer and shoved it in the oven. I didn't feel up to making anything special, so this would do. I wasn't much for eating so there would be plenty left in case dad came home from work hungry. I grabbed my iPod and went to grab my laundry and shove it in the washer. I was still daydreaming and didn't notice that someone had entered the house until I turned around and bumped into him...

He was gorgeous. He was tall, over 6 feet, and muscular, with fair skin and dark hair and eyes. I quickly pulled my headphones out.

"Um, how did you get in here?" I asked, trying not to stutter over my words.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. My name is Alex. Your dad called Grace and asked if she'd send someone up to check on you, so here I am." he smiled and I felt my breath catch.

"Oh. I'm fine. Aren't you kind of fair skinned to be from the tribe?" crap, there it was again, I suffer from foot in mouth syndrome. To my great relief he only laughed at my absurd question.

"Yeah, I suppose I am. My mother's not Quilette, just my dad. Anyhow, I suppose I'll head back down, unless you'd like some company?"

"I wouldn't want to bother you, I'm fine by myself, thank you." I turned around and headed back towards the kitchen and took the pizza out of the oven. I didn't even hear him leave. I grabbed a plate and want to throw a piece of pizza on it when I noticed him standing there staring at me.

"Are you hard of hearing?" I asked him.

"Nope."

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Nope."

"Okay, how do I know you were sent up here to check on me and that you didn't just come in to steal stuff?" I walked over to the phone on the wall and picked it up. I didn't really believe this strange beautiful boy was here for those reasons, but honestly, I'd just rather be alone. I really didn't want to make friends with people, because what good would it do for those people to watch me die?

Alex leaned against the door frame and looked at me with an amused smile on his face. He crossed his arms over his chest and laughed a hearty laugh.

"Fine, whatever." I said defeated. I grabbed my pizza and sat at the table. "You might as well grab some food if you are gonna stay here."

Alex grabbed a slice of pizza and sat down next to me. I tried to ignore him while I ate. He stared at me and began to look a little perplexed.

"WHAT?" I asked him upset by his staring and general attitude.

"Nothing," he mumbled. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bug you. I'm gonna head out and I'll be back tomorrow evening to check on you again."

"Look, I appreciate the concern, but I am fine, no one needs to check on me."

"Sure, sure." Alex stated, althougth I didn't believe for a second that he was agreeing with me.

I watched him leave and a part of me yearned to ask him to stay, but I knew it made no sense for me to try to make friends with him, it would only hurt him and I in the long run.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rest of the week was a blur. I was feeling a bit worn out so my days consisted of school, nap, homework, nap, food, and bed. It's a sad existence to sleep your life away.

I began to have vivid dreams at night. Most of them made no sense to me. I dream of Alex sometimes he was the gorgeous boy in my kitchen, other times he was a beautiful wolf. I could tell it was him in my dream, I just couldn't explain why I knew it was him. The big wolf didn't frighten me, it felt like my protector, like he was my own personal protector. It was a comforting thought.

In reality I had no claim on Alex. I barely knew him. My imagination had run wild. I hadn't even seen Alex since the first day of school.

Finally it was Saturday and I could expend energy on something other than school. It was only raining lightly, a rarity in this area, so I grabbed a blanket and umbrella and headed into the forest behind my father's house. A short ways into the woods I found a big flat rock and laid my blanket on the top of it, I crawled up onto my makeshift seat and let my mind wander. I don't know how long I rested there before I knew I wasn't alone.

I could always tell when someone was near by, and I could always tell if it was someone I knew. I used to know if my mom came in my room to check or me or if it was my step dad even without looking.

I knew right away that this presence in the woods was not someone I knew. My instincts also told me it wasn't anyone I wanted to meet. It was a presence unlike any I had felt before, I had goosebumps for some unexplained reason. I had the sudden urge to run away.

I got up, trying to look casual but feeling paranoid. That's when I saw a flash in the corner of my eye. It was the oddest thing I had ever seen. It was just a blur and then it was gone. It flew by so quickly I couldn't get a good look at it. I left my blanket and umbrella and started running full force towards my house. As I ran I thought I saw the wolf from my dream for just a second but as I craned my head toward where I saw it, it was gone.

When I got home I sat down on the sofa and tried to think of a logical reason for what I had seen. I was concerned that my tumor had increased and was causing paranoia or hallucinations. I decided it might be best to visit the doctor and check. I picked up the phone and called Grace.

"Hi Grace, it's Rayne. I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you'd be willing to drive me to the hospital. I have a massive migraine and I don't want to risk wrecking my car."

"Oh, Rayne, I'm really sorry but I am taking care of Mr. Black today. I tell you what, I'll send up Alex to take you. He's a good boy and he's been looking for an excuse to see you again. Are you sure you are okay though?" Grace knew I was sick, but dad didn't tell her about the cancer, just that I had migraines sometimes that needed medical attention, which was all true, my tumor caused me some massive migraines.

"I'm okay, thanks Grace. I just need to see Dr. Cullen and it's not bad enough to worry my dad. I'll wait for Alex, thank you."

Less than ten minutes passed before I heard the knock on the door. I couldn't believe it, it was a 15 minute drive to the reservation if you sped the whole way.

"You must drive like a nut." I said as I opened the door. He stands in my doorway, taller and more defined than I remember. His black hair lays down at his shoulders, and I again notice how beautiful he is.

He smiles his crooked smile and laughs. "I'm known to be a little reckless behind the wheel, but I've never been in an accident, I have perfect reflexes."

Internally I roll my eyes at his cocky attitude, but I decide to play nice. "I hope you'll drive more carefully with me in your car."

He smiles and nods as if agreeing, but the wicked glint in his eyes concerns me.

"Maybe I should drive myself. It might be safer after all." Hallucinations can't be that much of a driving hazard can they?

"Don't be absurd Rayne, we'll be fine. I'm a better driver than you with both my eyes closed."

Did he just snort at me? "I don't believe it. Boys are much worse drivers, that's why their insurance rates are so much higher than girls."

He just shrugs and walks over to me, looping his arm around my waist to pull me along. My shirt slides up slightly as he wraps his arm around my back, and where his skin touches mine I feel very warm.

"Are you running a fever?" I reach my hand up and touch his forehead, he's burning up.

"No." He laughs, but this time his laugh is uncomfortable, like I'm being to nosy. "Now, let's go get your head looked at, I'm pretty sure you need it."

I decide to let that one slide, although it takes me chewing on my cheek to keep from opening my mouth. I get into his car and let him drive me to the hospital.

He does drive like a maniac, I'm shocked when we make it to the hospital in one piece. He offers to wait outside in the car, some how sensing my reluctance to allow him to accompany me.

Inside the hospital I ask at reception for Dr. Cullen. I had called ahead and they were expecting me. The doctor arrives swiftly and takes me to his private office.

"How can I help you today Rayne?" he asks in his beautiful, soft, bell voice.

"Um.." what do I say? I'm reluctant to give him all the details, so I decide to go with partial truths. "I'm concerned that my tumor might have grown."

"Rayne, I'd be happy to run some test if you are concerned." He looks at me, as if he's waiting for me to volunteer more information, but I just smile and nod.

"Thanks you." I give him my best "grateful but not giving you anymore details than that" look that I can manage.

I spend the next three hours being shuffled from machine to machine, being pricked by needles, and waiting. I spend my time thinking about Alex. Hoping he's not sick. Wondering if he's still outside waiting for me. I suppose I can walk home if he's left. Finally Dr. Cullen enters the waiting room and invites me back to his office.

"Rayne, I've got good news, I can tell you with confidence that the tumor has not spread. I know there must be a reason for your concern, would you like to talk about it?"

"No, no, I'm fine." I lied. "Thanks Dr. Cullen." I hurry out to leave before he can ask me anymore questions. I need to get home and think about what happened in the woods and decide if I should be concerned, or if it was just my imagination run wild again.

Outside, to my shock (and pleasure) I find Alex is still waiting for me. I climb into his car and thank him.

"No problem. Hey, are you okay?" He looks genuinely concerned and it reminds me of the looks I got in Jacksonville.

"Yes, I'm fine." I snap. I jump out of his parked car and start to stomp across the parking lot. I decide to just walk home.

As soon as I hit the trees I feel the tears sliding down my face. I hate myself for being so nasty to Alex. I know he doesn't understand why I snapped. I stop at a large rock and sit in the wet moss.

I place my head in my hands and sob. I cry for the people I am hurting, for the friends I'll never have, for the life I will barely get to live...


End file.
